Ice Princess
by Angelbirdy
Summary: Every one thought Usagi was weak and useless, her senshi and her lover betrayed her, her family did not want her. But, little did they know, Usagi is more powerful than ever.
1. Chapter1

This is my first fanfic, so please… no flames….  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Do NOT belong to me.  
Ice Princess  
Chapter#1 the Great Life  
  
A beautiful and young blonde, walked down the street, eagered to see   
her love. The 16 years old Usagi Tuskino jumped up and down at the   
sight of a dark haired man walking towards her. At the sight of his  
immature girlfriend, he sighed and put up a smile for her. A man his   
age, dating a 16 years old girl, is a bit weird, but, they were   
destined to be together. Destiny, he hated that word, with the money,   
looks and charm he got, he could have wooled every women in town. BUT,   
because of destiny, he is stuck with this stupid little girl. Yes, his   
name was Mamoru Chiba, the son of the rich billionare and the famous   
art dealer currently studing at the Universty of Intellegence (AN: ha,   
can't think of a name).   
  
"Mamoru, Guess what! I past my test!" yelled Usagi happily. He blinked   
then nodded, 'whatever she just said.' He thought, his mind was filled   
with the women he met in school. How would he love to be with them   
right now instead of this little brat. They are so much more clever,   
mature, beautiful, and sexier than his so-called girlfriend infront of   
him. It is not that his firlfriend is not beautiful or cute. She was   
indeed a beautiful baby. She is never hot or sexy to his taste. A cute   
little baby girl, there are no way she can give him whatever he wants   
from her. God, she can't even kiss right, just like a girl, NOT a woman   
I want, he thought. He bend down as he kissed her forehead and said:  
  
"What's up, Usako?" She giggled as she shook her head and said:  
  
"Nope, Mamo-chan, there is this new arcade, can we go play?" she asked.   
He sighed as he thought of her: 'games, make-up, comic books, how could   
she ever fit me!' Before he could reply, she dragged him to the new   
arcade.   
  
***************************  
" That meatball head is late again!" yelled Rei, angered at a   
certain blonde.   
  
"Come on Rei, she is always late," replied Mina, the one who loved to   
calm people.  
  
"Yeah, it is not the first time Usagi is late," answered Lita drinking   
her cup of tea.  
  
"According to the book, Luna gave to me, Usagi's brain cells differs   
from us, since she not a Earthling and all," said Amy calmly reading   
her book. Usagi or Sailor Moon has been their leader for years, and   
yet, they have no respect for her. She was weak and stupid. They loved   
to mess around with her trust knowing she is very stupid and was very   
easy to forgive.   
  
"Let's start the meeting without her," said Rei. The other senshis   
nodded, breaking the their traditional rule. They went on their meeting   
without their leader.  
  
****************************  
Usagi walked out of the arcade with her ice cream happily, believing   
whatever Mamoru told her. She was so glad that she had a boyfriend like   
him. She thought he cared, loved and pleasured every single one of her   
personality, while in reality, he was opposite. This time he left her   
  
because he saw another woman and went flirting with her. He sended   
Usagi away from him. 'How nice of him to buy me this and that,' Usagi   
thought happily as she walked home. The sky got darked as she   
remembered Rei's meeting. 'Shit! I totally forgot about that!!!' she   
thought as she ran from the main road to the short cut. She ran through   
the forest into a quiet little street then up the stairs to the dark   
blue lake and then into the tunnel, without knowing someone was   
following behind her. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I have been thinking about who should be following Usagi through   
  
the tunnel. I don't know who should I chose. So guys, please tell me if   
  
I should create some new senshi to follow Usagi or just the outer   
  
senshi. And, should Usagi fall in love with Diamond or Seiya or Darien? 


	3. Chapter2

AN: I am very sorry about my spelling mistakes. (I didn't check them over, sorry) I will try to not make any. And thank you all for the reviews. I will try to update as soon as possible. This is my first fanfic, so please… no flames….  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Do NOT belong to me  
Ice Princess  
  
Chapter #2 The Memories  
Usagi ran through the tunnel only to find four figures standing there. They blocked Usagi's way and wouldn't move. Usagi couldn't see who they were even though she was standing very close to them. However, she thought she sensed that they were evil.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a frightened Usagi.   
  
They didn't say anything and no one moved. It was a very warm night, but, Usagi felt cold, as if the chilly wind crawled up her back...slowly..., she shivered. She didn't know whether she was scared of them or just plain cold.   
  
"Who are you? Answer me!" yelled Usagi again.  
  
Only this time, they moved backwards as if they were afraid of something. 'This is getting stupid, I have a meeting to attend to! And I AM very hungry too!' Usagi thought, but then she felt it. The chilly wind was no longer chilly...it was...warm, as if someone was caressing her. Usagi sprung around.  
  
"Mamo-chan, is that you?" asked Usagi.   
  
But, there was no one there, when she turned back, the strange figures disappeared. 'Strange,' Usagi thought. She looked over to the exit of tunnel and found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at her.   
  
"Serena...come back to me..." he whispered sadly.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt a dagger of pain shot through her heart, they were memories...the memories she was trying hard to forget. They were memories that hurt every place in her heart. They were memories she knew she couldn't forget.   
  
"No...stop..." Usagi whispered as she looked up to those eyes which were filled with pain.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are so beautiful!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Really? You like them?" he asked eagerly, staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, they are the most beautiful things I ever saw!" whispered Serena looking at him also. "Thank you SO MUCH!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO," whispered Serena as he bend down to kiss her.  
  
"And why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was gone, forever. He will never comeback again, never. But, she loved him and she thought he loved her back. She can't understand why. He left her to be with someone else? She can't understand, and she was so tired, and she needed sleep... 'I will leave everything till tomorrow, maybe he will come back, he will tell me what to do... until tomorrow.' she thought until she stepped into her enchanting world of dreams.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* End Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"My Ice Princess, come back to me..." he whispered to Usagi.   
  
Usagi stuggled to say something, but, she was speechless. Her eyes filled with tears. She stared back at the man she loved and lost because of what she did before, (AN: I didn't write that in the flash back, but, she definitely did something that she regret). Her tears rolled out of her blue eyes, 'Mamo-chan, come here please, I need your help!' Usagi screamed inside her mind, hoping he will come.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Look, there goes the pretty boy!" whispered Akani to her friend Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, he is totally hot!" whispered Sakura back.   
  
Mamoru walked back to the counter for another drink. He couldn't help but notice the two girls staring at him. He smiled and winked at them which caused them to blush.   
  
"So buddy, how is life?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Same, same," answered Mamoru.  
  
"How is the relationship with Sunah?"   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Come on, the whole place knows!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
"Chill, what is wrong with you these days?"  
  
'What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me!' Mamoru thought, 'I've got this hot woman falling for me, while I don't have time to go out with her because I have to spend time with my stupid girlfriend! Well, you must be wondering why don't I just ditch my girlfriend, right Andrew, well... there are three reasons. First, there is this Sailor Moon thingy... then, there is this destiny thingy, and last the most important one, I WANT HER KINGDOM! Okay, maybe not that harsh, but, according to the future, I have a wonderful life because of her kingdom. Well, she is beautiful in the future anyways, well, she is prettier than now.'   
  
Instead of saying all those things in his mind, he just smiled and said: "Tell me what is wrong."   
AN: I don't know if this sounds like Mamoru or not, well, anyways, please tell me what you think. Thanks!   
  
Earth Angel: Thank you for your opion, I totally agree. But, I don't really how to do that. But, I will try my best. Maybe (I hope) I will get better at it.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviewers. 


	4. Chapter3

AN: Sorry for the lateness, I had loads of homework, *sigh*, so yeah, anyways, I will try to update as soon as possible. This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon DO NOT belong to me  
  
Ice Princess  
  
Chapter#3 Usagi's Great Family!....???  
Darkness...coldness...emptyness...wrapped Usagi tight, she couldn't breath, couldn't speak.   
  
"Why, my love, why?" the voice kept on repeating to her. Her tears ran   
down her cheeks like silvery ice droplets...Then, suddenly, a warm wind   
caressed her cheeks. She forced her eyes open.   
  
************************************  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you all right? You were lying on the ground in the   
tunnel!" Naru(AN: is that how to spell her name? anyways...) exclaimed.  
  
"I... yeah, where am I?" asked Usagi shakily.  
  
"Duh, hospital. Me and my mom brought you here, since you were um...   
for some reason, sleeping." Naru replied.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said. 'Not a surprise, he probably put me into one of his   
greatest sleeping spells.' Glancing around, Usagi asked:  
  
"did you tell my family that I am here?"  
  
"Yeah, of course..." was the reply from Naru. Usagi glanced around   
again, seeing no one.   
  
"Naru! Usagi-chan needs her rest! Come now dear, let her have her   
rest!" said Naru's mother who was standing at the doorway.   
  
"Well, then, see you later, then." Naru said smiling as she left.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi yelled, but, the door was shut.  
  
******************Naru's flashback*************  
  
"Hello? Is this Mr. Tuskino?" Naru asked over the phone.  
  
"Yes, and this is..." Ken asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, this is Naru, and..."   
  
"Naru??? Sorry, miss, but, who are you?" asked Ken.   
  
'What! he doesn't know me? What the? I'm Usagi's best friend, well,   
until she met those girls.' She thought and said.  
  
"Well, I am Usagi's friend from school,"  
  
"Oh, one of her friend..." Ken replied not so eager anymore. "Sorry,   
she is not home, call another day, bye..."  
  
"No Wait! I know she is not at home, she is at the hospital! She's..."  
  
"No, we can't pick her up, or you, we are very busy right now, just   
stay there for a few more hours. Have some fun, and maybe a bus will   
come." Ken said.  
  
"No! She is frozen..." Naru said, didn't know how to discribe what   
happened to Usagi.   
When she and her mother had been taking a walk after   
supper, they suddenly felt cold wind brushing them. Being curious, Naru   
and her mother walked towards the source of the cold wind and found   
Usagi lying on the ground. The strange thing was that, when they got   
closer they saw that Usagi was lying on ice... and everything was   
frozen around her. Trees, flowers, plants, and even summer insects...  
It was just like winter... Naru and her mother decided to bring her to   
the hospital but however, they can't touch her, she was too cold. So,   
finally they called the ambulance, and they brought her to the   
hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, Naru, but, what do you mean frozen?"  
  
"She is in great pain.... please come and see her!"  
  
"Oh, you mean, Usagi had a accident, well, my gosh, I would love to be there but, I don't have time. She can come back when she can walk. Now please excuse me, I have to go." Ken said as he hung up.  
  
That was it, Usagi's parents, just replied as if they didn't care. Naru was confused.  
  
*******************End Naru's flashback************  
  
"So, Mamoru, are going to her party?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Nah, I have much more things to do." Mamoru replied back.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Sunah."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru felt daggers of pain slicing through his heart. 'What the hell?' he thought, then he heard Usagi's plea for help. 'God, not another pathetic battle.' He reached for their bond, but couldn't help noticing that it was much weaker.   
'What is it?' he asked through the bond.   
AN: So, there is another chapter. Thanks for the reviewers! Should Usagi turn into this really evil person, (well, almost) or should she just stay the same? Okay, I will try to update soon as possible.  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers! 


	5. Chapter4

AN:Hello! I finally finished another chapter...umm...just one note to the reader(especially MillkyWayPrincess), the Mamoru in my story is not the same in yours, he might be the best guy in your story, but he is different in mine. So, yeah, here goes Chapter#4. This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames.  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon DO NOT belong to me  
  
Ice Princess:  
  
Chapter#4 Friends  
  
What is it? Mamoru asked through the bond. There was no reply, silence echoed through his mind.   
  
Usako? he tried again. Still no sound, 'You god damned meatball head, just reply me will ya?!' he thought. For some reason he got quite scared of the silence between them. Not because he was worried about her, not because he ever cared for her, he was scared that...he was scared that something... 'AHHH, Why do I feel fear when there's nothing to fear about?!' he yelled in his mind. Frustrated, he kicked the chair beside him.  
  
"Wow, budy, what's your problem?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mamoru replied, standing up, he walked to the exit of the arcade. "Tell Anne that I won't be able to come to her sissy party, okay, Drew?"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
With that, Mamoru left the arcade thinking about a certain brunette named Sunah.  
  
************************************  
  
'Why is everything so cold, so colourless?' Usagi thought as she layed down on the bed in the hospital trying to read the new manga books Naru had given her to read. It was almost night, and the setting sun shone through the curtain with the light of bright orange. The little lake beneath her window was shinny like sparkly golden diamonds. It was simply beautiful, setting sun, golden lake.   
  
'A beautiful sene to lovers...' Usagi thought as she stared through the window, but to her, the setting sunlight lost its color, the sparkly lake lost its sparkles, the nature lost its beauty, or it seems that the nature lost its love.   
  
'Mamo-chan, where are you?' Usagi thought as she sighed, 'I wished you'd be here... its so lonely inside a room where no one is here but yourself.' A couple walked down the stairs of the garden near the lake, they were far, but Usagi can still see them. The girl in the wheel chair laughed as the man told her something. He then kissed her, and she blushed into the color of the setting sun.  
  
'Oh, Mamo-chan, when was the last time you kissed me like that? Or made me laugh like that?' Usagi thought.   
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!"   
  
"huh?" Usagi turned around to face the doorway, four girls stood there.  
  
"You were here, lying on a comfortable bed, reading manga books lazily while we were out saving THE WORLD??!!" Rei yelled angerily.  
  
"No, it was like..." Usagi tried to explain but was cut off by Rei again.  
  
"What kind of leader are you? What kind of royalty are you?! Some kind of Lazy Kluzy Queen??!!" Rei yelled again.  
  
"Rei, I..."  
  
"Shut the hell up, I thought you know that 'no excuse is a good excuse' from all those teachers at school because isn't that what you hear everday for not being in class on time? Then again, maybe not, for some one like you!" Rei continued yelling.  
  
"I AM HERE BECAUSE..."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?"  
  
"Rei-chan, I am trying to tell you that..."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Naru's mother came in to the room. "Oh, Usagi-chan, you are awake! How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"I am fine now, Mrs.(AN: What's Naru's last name?)thank you." Usagi replied politely.  
  
"Well, the doctor said you can go home tommorrow morning." Naru's mother said.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Naru's mother smiled as she left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry for missing the senshi meeting Rei... I guess you can start now." Usagi said to Rei.  
  
"Well, Usagi, we've developed a new rule," Mina said quietly.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
Silence echoed throught the room...  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Too bad, meatball brain, the meeting is over, whoever said we want to wait for you..."  
AN: Well, wut ya think? I think Rei is a bit cruel, don't you think so? But, then again, she was always mean, wasn't she? Hmm... If Mamoru is not with Usagi, then, should he be with Rei? Please review! thanx!  
  
Thanx for the reviewers! 


	6. Chapter5

AN: Hey, sorry for the lateness, my internet didn't work, so yeah. And, yes this story might be a little confusing right now, but it will work out, you will see. The Scouts and Mamoru are mean for a reason, (well, at least in this story). And sorry for all the people who liked Rei, I am sorry,(especially Fire Soul, *sigh* Sorry) in my opion Rei is not that a good friend to Usagi. Anyways, thanx for the reviews! Here goes the chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please no flammes.  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon Do Not belongs to me.  
  
Chapter#5 Chocolate Strawberry Frapperchino  
  
When Usagi finally got better, she left the hospital with Naru. Although she looked fine to Naru, but inside, Usagi was hurt. Usagi kept thinking about the words Rei and her senshi had told her.   
  
"Well, I guess you are feeling better now?" Naru said happily as she walked Usagi home.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you, Naru-chan!" Usagi replied smiling.  
  
"Well, I gota go, I have a da...um... to meet Melvin." Naru said blushing.  
  
"Oh, well then, I can walk home alone, it's getting late. I don't want you to end up like me, late always."  
  
"Oh no, that's okay, I can be late once in a while."  
  
"Nah, bye Naru-chan."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, have fun." Usagi said as she turned to walk away. She really needed some time alone. Naru frowned at her friend, but thinking that Usagi might need some time alone. Naru walked away to meet Melvin.  
  
Usagi walked through her quiet street, and decided that she doesn't want to go back home. It was a beautiful day, maybe she could go find her sweet Mamo-chan.   
  
'The Arcade!' she thought happily as she skipped to the direction of the arcade when a chiling wind brushed against her back. She decided to ignore it as she rushed to the arcade.   
  
************************************  
  
"Awww...have you seen the way Mamoru smiled at me?" squeaked Akani happily to Sakura, her friend.  
  
"Forget it, Akani-chan, there's like NO way he could be in love with you!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Hey! I never said he will be in love with me!"  
  
"You sure sound like it, oh yeah, did you hear the incident at Sunah's house?"  
  
"Nope, what was it?"  
  
"Well, Sunah told me that he had an heart attack!"  
  
"Heart Attack?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he kept swearing at this Usagi person."  
  
"ahhh... does he have any mental problem?"  
  
"Sure hope not."  
  
******************************  
  
Mamoru walked to his usually spot in the arcade with a brunette in his arms. She giggled as she leaned into his chest. He smiled charmingly at her.   
  
'Ah... this is the feeling with a real WOMAN in your arms, buddy.'   
  
Mamoru thought as he smiled inwardly. He was glad that Usagi was in the hospital, or else, how dare he bring Sunah to the arcade.   
  
'Usagi...' he thought, hope you'll not get better soon, thank god for whatever disease Usagi got caught.  
  
"Darling, I want a drink..." whispered Sunah huskily as she caressed his chest lovingly.  
  
"Of course, my sweetie pie. ANDREW!!! A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE FOR MY ONLY TRUE LOVE!!!" Mamoru replied.  
  
**********Usagi's point of view**************  
  
"ANDREW!!! A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE FOR MY ONLY TRUE LOVE!!!"   
  
Someone yelled as I entered the Arcade. I was glad that I am finally safe from him, the man who thinks he still loves me. I search around the arcade for My Mamo-chan, until my eyes set on a couple making out on the stool. Eww... gross! Yeah, I know I am a bit immature, now am I? But, still, Mamo-chan still loves me, he loves me of who I am! He loves me not because that I am Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess or his future wife. He loves me for being just me. I sat down near the window. It's a beautiful day. The sunlight shining through the window, making everything golden. Too bad, I thought, it's going to end. I watched the clouds covering and blocking some of the sunlight.   
  
"It's a beautiful afternoon, isn't it, Usagi?" Andrew said as he walked towards me.   
  
"Uh huh! It's beautiful outside." I replied cheerfully.  
  
"So, why aren't you out?" He asked.  
  
"I, I don't feel well, today. By the way, have you seen Mamo-chan?" I asked. The colour from his face changed, from white, to red, then from red to pink. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, he, um, he just left." Andrew replied. I felt so disappointed. Well, he is a busy man, I thought, I can't drag him everywhere...  
  
"oh, okay, hmmm." I heard myself reply.  
  
"So, are you going outside?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Nah,"  
  
"What would you like? Come on, try our new cholcolate strawberry fraperchino? I'm sure you will like it."  
  
"That's okay, I don't feel like eating."  
  
"Really? The great Usagi Tuskino don't feel like eating?!" Andrew cried.  
  
What's with him today? I thought.  
  
"Like I said, I don't feel well today." I replied.  
  
"Well, that's okay..."   
  
then, he left.  
  
********end First Point of View*******  
  
Mamoru moaned as Sunah and him kissed passionatly. His hands roaming her body as she did to his.  
  
"Yo... man," A tiny voice said. Mamoru ignores it. "Buddy, stop,come on!" The voice of that person poked him.   
  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru yelled causing Sunah to jump up from his lap.  
  
"SHHHHH...." Andrew whispered.   
  
"What do you want? ANDREW?!" Mamoru yelled back.  
  
"I said, shhhhh..." Andrew replied lowering his voice.  
  
"Fine, what?" Mamoru whispered.  
  
"Okay, see the," Andrew didn't get to finish his sentence when a girl yelled,  
  
"Andrew, I want the chocolate strawberry frapperchino you said I might like!!!" Usagi yelled right behind him.   
  
AN: That's it for this chapter... hehe. Do you think Mamoru would get away without Usagi's notice? Should he? Anyways, my exams are comming up, so I don't think I might be able to update in a week or two. But, who knows? The more review, the faster I update, right? RIGHT! Yeah, thanx for all the people who reviewed. Thank you thank you thank you. 


	7. Chapter6

AN: Hey ppl... i can't believe it, it has been almost 2 month, since i last updated... I feel sooo bad!!!! But, I'm glad that this chapter is out. And, I hope you guys will like it. Yeah, this is my first fanfic, so please no flammes.  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon Do Not belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter#5 "I don't believe the truth"  
  
"Oh, Andrew, I think I'm a bit hungry, how's that…" I said, but Andrew wasn't replying. It seems that he's blocking or talking to somebody.   
  
"Andrew?" I said a bit louder, and raised my eyebrow. "Andrew, I want the chocolate strawberry frappechino you said I might like!!!"  
  
***************************  
  
"Andrew, I want the chocolate strawberry frapperchino you said I might like!!!" Oh no, no, no, no… Andrew thought as he shut his eyes tight and turned around, hoping his large form could cover his best friend. But, right now, he felt tiny…   
  
"Hi, Usagi," he whispered. Usagi looked at him strangely, okay… she thought, wasn't he cheerful back then? She was just about to ask for the frapperchino when she caught the mop of ebony hair sticking out behind Andrew that can only belong to one person.   
  
"Mamo-chan?!" she cried, as she saw him staring back at her in surprise. She doesn't understand why, was her hair in a mess, or was there something on her face, or… her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips and face, where she saw lipstick marks are all over. Her eyes widened as she saw her, a woman sitting on Mamoru's lap. Her bright emerald eyes stared back to Usagi, curly red hair fell to her shoulders, he mouth, like cherries, were so red and beautiful. But, her nose was too big for good looks on others, but some how, it suited her. This woman stirred a single piece of memory inside of Usagi, but Usagi ignored it.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" The woman asked in confusion, "did you just call him, 'Mamo-chan'?" Usagi didn't reply, she was lost in the realm of confusion.   
  
"Who's THIS girl, 'mamo-chan'?" the woman asked.   
  
"Her? Um, I don't really know, some teenager who has a crush on me, I guess…" Mamoru said as he got back his coolness. His words stun like hell to Usagi, and then it hit her. Of course, she thought, of course, of course, what a fool have I been, thinking that my mamo-chan would see through all of my childishness, and love the me that's inside?!   
  
"Me? Some…teenager, who… who have a crush on you? Right, right, so very funny!" Usagi laughed, as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. No! She thought, I would not let him see me cry, No!   
  
"Usagi-chan… it's not like that…"Andrew said trying to calm Usagi.   
  
"Oh leave me be, Oh, Mamo-chan, how could you?" her baby blue eyes pleaded him, as sadness wrapped around her. She ran, she ran from all these, all these emotions that she hate, she ran away from the arcade, into the whirl of darkness. She ran away from the light, and into the dark maze, HE created for her.  
  
AN: I was about to finish here, but then, that's wayyyyy tooo short, don't you think? And besides, you guys, waited for, like 2 month for this chapter, i can't stop here. So, yeah. Go on  
  
She ran away from the light, and into the dark maze, HE created for her. But, she doesn't care if He came or not, all she want was some one to comfort her, not the senshi, not Mamo-chan, not her family... who else are left? Naru! she thought, Naru-chan... Usagi ran towards Naru's house, but, stopped, when she realized that Naru is at her date with the guy that loves her. Usagi turned away from going to Naru's house, and start walking, she realized how far away she was. And, it was completely dark by now. Strange, she thought, it was just afternoon two hours ago... how can it get this dark? Usagi walked around and found her self at the park where she and Mamoru used to watch stars...  
  
*******flash back **********  
  
"Awww, Mamo-chan, look at that!!! That star is sooo bright, and beautiful!" Usagi cried happily pointing at one of the stars.  
  
"Oh, where?! Yeah, that's beautiful, but, not the most beautiful thing..." Mamoru said  
  
"hmm...?"  
  
"Nevermind, look Usako, the moon is soo round tonight..."  
  
"Yeah, and I used to live on it before..."  
  
"You know, Usako, according to one of the chinese legend, if you stare at the moon for long, you might see a beautiful princess holding a bunny on the moon! (AN: I think I heard that from some where...)"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Uh huh, try it."  
  
"Mamo-chan, that will take ages!!!"   
  
"well, I want you to be beside me for ages..."  
  
"really?"  
  
"I love you, my Usako... and we will be together, always, until the there's only one star in the universe."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
********Present/usagi's pov************  
  
Mamo-chan loves me, he said that before, a lot of times... His kisses were a mixture of love and... he loves me, he does! At the arcade... he probably, he probably, he... That girl, might be his... his... sister... or cousin... or... or... I sighed. The sky is dark, the trees are black, the lake is frozen cold... I am alone...   
  
"My... darling... Serenity..." the wind whispered... "Come with me..."  
  
I shivered, damn him...  
  
"Stop following me around!" I cried  
  
"ooooo, my love, please, don't be sad..." his voice whispered. "Tell me everything, everything, and you will be happier..."  
  
I felt his warm embrace around me, protecting me from the cold, just like Mamo-chan's hugs...   
  
"My darling Serenity... My love, please, it hurts me to see you like this..."  
  
I felt his breath upon my ear, gently whispering, I can't stand no more. I cried.   
  
AN: Ta da! That's the end... of the chapter. *sigh* I know you've been expecting more, but, sorry. Anyways, thank you ppl, for reviewing. Oh yeah, by the way, what colour is Seiya's eyes? and Daimond's and Naru's? Thanx for everyone reading and reviewing my fanfic!  
  
Lesia: No evil usagi? hmmm... yeah, i guess your point is good. but, will usagi be stronger with a love? Good point! I'll have to reconisder that!  
  
Casey: Yes, I am leaving you there, lol.  
  
Emm: Do you know what happens next now? ^___^  
  
Rogue: I think Usagi didn't catch that, butthole, yet... did she?  
  
water: AWWW!!!! thanx, the best fanfic? I don't really think soo... but thanx!  
  
Fire soul: Hey, i'm glad you still like it, since Rei's kinda mean and all, ^o^ hehe,   
  
Bryanna: Oui oui!!!! I think so too, Usagi defenitly will!  
  
Eo: I promise Mamoru wouldn't get away from it.  
  
Taxi: I seriously 4got about changing Andrew's name to Motoki,   
  
*sigh* is it 2 late now?  
  
serenachibia23: Thanx, I'm really glad that u liked it.  
  
Okay, thanx 2 every1 who reviewed!!!! 


	8. Chapter7

AN: HAHA, hey u guys, sorry, its being a while, hasn't it? But, anyways, here's another chapter... and oh yeah, there is a little hentai part, just a little. So, don't say that i didn't warn u!!!!! This is my first fanfic, so please no flammes.  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon Do Not belongs to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 The Man Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru looked at the retreating form of Usagi and sighed in pain.   
  
  
  
"Usako..."   
  
  
  
He whispered sadly. Yes, as much as he wanted to think Usagi was immature, childish and ugly, but she WAS his, all his! Now he saw Usagi running away, like she was a frightened child. She was running away from him.   
  
  
  
'Isn't this what you wanted, but why does it hurt so much? Its not like I ever loved her' But, the question is, did he? Did he ever love her?   
  
'How ironic this is,' He thought, 'look, she's running away, she won't bother you, so, why the hell are you feeling this way?! She's a child, Mamoru, open your eyes wide! She's a child!!! You don't love her, so stop fooling yourself.'   
  
  
  
Then why didn't you dump her earlier? Why do you dream of her, and why do you want her to be happy?? A tiny voice sneered in his mind  
  
'She's a really really good friend, that's all.'  
  
  
  
Well yeah, then why did you want to kill every guy that comes near her?  
  
  
  
'She's like a little sister.'  
  
  
  
There, there, Mamoru, don't lie to yourself.  
  
  
  
'Damnit, I'm not, just leave me alone!!'  
  
  
  
Whatever, Mamoru.  
  
  
  
Mamoru sighed as he wrapped Sannah in his arms. Usagi is done and over with, there's this gorgeous whore your lap, so why not go with her?! He sighed. Usako, what have you done to me?!  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"little one, come here..." he whispered as his voice wrapped around her like honey, she stirred in her sleep. He came closer to the bed that she was on. His hands caressed her smooth satin skin as his lips found hers. Her eyes shot open. "NO!" SHe moaned. Either that he ignored it or he didn't hear it, because his hands gently massaged her skin. Usagi couldn't take it anymore, no one have ever touched her, except her sweet Mamo-cahn. Just the thought of Mamoru brought tears to her eyes. This startled the man.   
  
  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked, "Oh beloved, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Usagi shook her head wildly. "Never, never you..." she whispered tenderly.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Serenity, how long has it been? How long has it been, since I last saw you?" He cried silently, resting his head on her shoulders, as he nuzzled her neck. "I missed you darling, and why were you running away from me?" He whispered as his lips caressed and sucked on her neck.   
  
  
  
"Please, stop. I'm with him now, don't you understand?" Usagi groaned.  
  
  
  
"So, it is because of him, isn't it? That blasted prince? I love you Serena, don't you know that?! I love you, for god's sake!!!" He stopped to stare deeply into her eye as he whispered his next words. "I love you, my dear Sere, but, why can't you tell me the same?"  
  
  
  
"That's because, I..."  
  
  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He cried as his mouth covered hers. "please love, forgive me... I've being without you for too long..." That was all Usagi heard before falling into the lost pleasure his body created for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Usagi, Ami-chan?" Mina asked over the communicator worriedly.   
  
  
  
"Usagi? No, why?" there goes her reply.  
  
  
  
"She told me that we were going shopping today, and its like 5 O' clock right now! She's like an hour late!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, common, Mina, we all know her, she's always late. Why do you even bother to wait?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I, um, well, you see..."  
  
  
  
"Exactly, I gotta go, see you tomorrow!"   
  
  
  
*BEEP*  
  
  
  
Amy went off. Mina sighed. She somewhat felt sorry for Usagi, nobody trusted her, well, no one CAN trust her. She kluz out almost 24/7!! She can't even trust her self! The next minute, she's going to be pregnant with a stranger!!! Mina laughed but inside her heart, she felt guilty and ashamed. Usagi was her friend afterall, just because what everyone else think she is, or say she is. It should alter Mina's mind!  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey Mina-chan, whatsup?" Mamoru asked from behind.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru-san! Um, I'm just wondering, have you seen Usagi-chan?" Mina asked without looking at him.  
  
  
  
"No," and because he just had to know, he asked, "why? what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, nothing, nothing at all!!!!" Mina laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"Erm, you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, me! Yeah, yeah, of course!" Mina giggled as a wave of nausea hit her choking her. Her world became black as she fall. "Mina-chan!" was all she heard.   
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, master, we have."   
  
  
  
"Great. Now, what about the fire senshi? I heard she can tell the future, through that damn fire of hers?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir, she certainly can..."  
  
  
  
"Then, what the hell are you waiting for?!!!!! I want her DEAD!!!!"   
  
  
  
"Yes master..." The red flamming haired servant almost ran. His master sure isn't in a good mood. But, why should he not be? The princess Serenity is here, and in good condition? So, why is he still angry?!  
  
  
  
"Come back, now listen, because I'm only saying this once. I want the fire senshi dead. Tortured preferably. Do you get it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, master, yes." he whispered nervously. His master has never being in this state before. Never, ever. This is all that moon princess's fault. He, and the servants preferred their master to be emotionless, easier to predict. The most hardest time was in the Moon kingdom, Oh, just thinking about it give him the headache. When Princess Serenity gets happy, Master equals overly excited. When Princess Serenity is sad, Master equals heart brocken.When Princess Serenity is angry, Master equals furious. Basically everything is around that princess. Sometimes, Master would come home dancing with joy, giving the slaves money and food. Sometimes, Master comes home yelling and screaming, whipping the slaves and killing them. He prefered the master to be emotionless, it is more easier to serve him.   
  
  
  
"Have you hear me?" there goes his master's voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sire." he replied.  
  
  
  
"Good, go now."   
  
And, here he retreated.   
  
  
  
"Wait!"   
  
  
  
Darn it.   
  
  
  
"Yes, master?"   
  
  
  
"I, also want that prince. Capture him alive, and bring him to me."  
  
  
  
"Prince, sire?"  
  
  
  
"Prince Endymion, of Earth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yup, yup, that's it. Oh yeah, um, I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to R, but, i don't know... Should I? Change it to rated R, or stay pg13? Anyways. its ur choice. Tell me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
crystal-moon13: Do u think its gonna b Diamond/Usagi according to the description?  
  
  
  
TheCatsPooky: Mamoru.... he's a bit wierd. I thought he was a bit wierd in the anime too.  
  
  
  
sailorcutie: Here's an update, REVIEW!!! lolz  
  
  
  
JerseyGirl03: Serena = Naive, in the anime, she's soooo AHHHH!!! She should of just dumped Darien!!!!  
  
  
  
Raijin306: Hmmm.... good idea!!! That'd definetly work!  
  
  
  
Stephanie: See, I continued it... althoughs, its like, um, five month? i guess? haha  
  
  
  
Deep Serenity: Yup yup. SHe's gonna be powerful!!!!  
  
  
  
Fire Soul: AWWW... thanx!!!! Yup, she's gonna kick Mamoru's ass... but, should he get kicked though?  
  
  
  
buffy: Uh huh, i agree, long life DIAMOND!!! DOWN with mamoru!!! lolz  
  
  
  
Romilly McAran: Yes... i think she's gonna get strong next chapter... wait for that day plez.. lol  
  
  
  
Bunny: I KNOW its short!!! *cries* I don't know how to make it long!!! wahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!! I'll try, *nodds* I will!  
  
  
  
happygolucky111: Kk, I'll remember, Naru's eyes equals green!!!!  
  
  
  
SailorKittyMoon: okay, here's the chapter, what do you think?  
  
  
  
Fallen Dragon: Wow, I'm soo happy, its good?  
  
  
  
Angel girl 4-ever: Haha, well............................................ r u gonna threaten me again, 4 the five month, not updating it??? lolz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: SOOOO after how many month? I finally finished like 3 chapters... lolz, so, i think the next chapter IS within this month. I'm bad, I'm terrible. I know. I'm sorry. And, the chapters are sooo short too!! I apologize. Hey, maybe I should combine the three chapters into one. To make it longer.yeah.... ANyways!!! Thanx for ALL of your reviews!!!! THANK YOU!!!! ps... tell me if i should change the rating.... *kiss*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
